The major purpose of the proposed research is to study the determinants of choice of male versus female sterilization procedures. Specifically, the research will investigate the manner in which types of conjugal rolerelationship, kinds of decision making processes, and sources of information about sterilization affect the choice of one type of procedure over another. The research proposes to examine two hundred couples seeking male sterilization and two hundred couples seeking female sterilization to test hypotheses about these relationships.